


The Ackerman-Jaegers: First Christmas Edition

by eccentrick, indigostardust



Series: Ereri Secret Santa Gifts 2k15 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Mentions of characters death, Smut, Top Levi, child mikasa, dont worry though, ereri, this isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostardust/pseuds/indigostardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little holiday short filled with last minute shopping, rude (fun) morning wake up calls, and presents galore for the ereri family! </p><p>Or, alternatively: Levi’s worried about Eren’s present, Mikasa receives the best gift ever, and Eren couldn’t be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarChaser93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/gifts).



> Our Ereri Secret Santa gift for [alice-in-wonderland93](alice-in-wonderland93.tumblr.com)!

Levi couldn't believe he was doing this.

Granted, it really was his fault. He should've shopped earlier, much earlier, but had wanted to avoid the big crowds with the sweat and the tears and the blood. It was all so unsanitary.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, or "the Eve of Christmas Eve" as Eren liked to call it. Levi quickened his steps, feet gliding quickly across the fake tile floors, to pick up his order that had been delayed due to the recent power outage that the dump mall had only a day earlier; Levi was already been cutting it close, and now this. If he couldn't get Eren's gift now, he would raise hell. He was not in the holiday mood, and not even the bright Christmas lights hung up all across the mall and its sparkling chandelier above every escalator could help.

It might've been his nerves talking. This Christmas was different from all the others, for he and Eren, and he wanted it to be special.

He tugged on his jacket, which was one of Eren's rejects, so it fit awkwardly, the arms too long and the shoulders too tight. But he had to be inconspicuous or risk Sasha (who worked as a top manager at the pretzel place) seeing him and tell Eren where he had visited. There was no other woman in town who talked as much as Sasha did, and seeing Levi tonight would be heard about by eight o'clock the next morning. So he had donned the uncomfortable coat coupled with sunglasses and a baseball cap. Levi probably looked like a druggie, but he didn't particularly care. He could already picture Eren laughing at him.

A small smile found its way on Levi's face at the thought of his husband. They had been together for several years, married for five. It wasn't a perfect marriage (does one even exist?) but they were happy and ready to welcome a new person into their family.

Eren had mentioned wanting children someday early on in their relationship, but Levi had just shrugged. He had never felt a strong paternal longing, he didn't think he'd be a good father so he hadn't bothered thinking of a future where he'd be one. But meeting Mikasa again, and seeing Eren's eyes glow at the sight of her, he felt a small tug in his heart. Levi knew he was beat.

Mikasa had been with them for almost a year now. She was biologically his cousin on his mother's side, but her parents died in a fire. You could see some similarities in their features, the almond eyes, black hair, and ,as Eren teased, the same perpetual glares.

"She could be your daughter with how much she looks like you, Levi!" Eren had laughed. Mikasa had huffed.

Mikasa and Eren got along grandly; she was practically glued to his hip. Something about Eren made her feel comfortable, like his presence did to Levi. The nine year old was beginning to become possessive of the brunet, not to anyone's surprise, and she and Levi often butted heads.

Levi slowed his pace as he approached his destination, a shop in a small corner of the mall, and slinked through the entrance way.

It wasn't like Levi didn't love Mikasa. He did. They both were just awkward and didn't know exactly what to make of each other, since the first time they had really met (aside from a dinner party a few years back and Mikasa too young to remember) was when they were picking her up from the hospital.

So here he was, leaning against the all glass counters, waiting for the stiff staff member to finish wrapping up his husband's present and agonizing whether it will be well received.

Levi was never good at gift giving, he cringed as the employee placed the small bag in his own two hands, but this was a particular present Levi really hoped Eren would love.

《¤》 《¤》 《¤》

Mikasa did not have a gentle way of waking people up, and Eren blamed Levi for it as his dreams of chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream monkeys fell away, leaving only his consciousness. And his pain as a small, sharp knuckle dug into the underside of his foot and dragged itself down his foot arch. 

But Eren wasn't going to give in that easily. He firmly kept his eyes closed and jerked back the wounded foot beneath the blankets, snuggling into the brick wall beside him. Jesus, what time was it? Way too early to be awake, that's for sure. Even if the faint morning light was warming his eyelids, Eren was far too cozy as his mind started to drift towards the deep relaxation that was sleep once more.

That's when Mikasa clearly initiated phase two, causing the bed to dip with the extra weight and Eren to groan as the light, quick, and annoying smacks against the back of his knee started. Next were the sharp pokes of a small but strong finger striking between his shoulder blades (much like someone else he knew) before all five fingers dug themselves firmly into his skin and wriggled. Eren tried to shift away, curl up further into himself, and snuggle closer into Levi's chest for protection but to no avail, the final blow was dealt.

"Eren, wake up, wake up!" Mikasa's voice maintained its clear tone and light tilt of an accent even when she was loudly whispering near his ear, making her message sound even more urgent. "It's Christmas morning."

Christmas... morning...? Christmas morning, what? What was she going on ab-- Oh my god, it's Christmas morning! Eren bolted upright, fighting away (and somehow getting even more tangled) his many blankets that shielded him against the winter cold during the night.

Mikasa giggled, backing away slightly to avoid Eren's flailing limbs. When he finally cleared the mountain of warmth surrounding him, green eyes met obsidian that shone with the same merriment he felt instantly at the words 'Christmas morning'. And it wasn't just any Christmas morning, it was their first Christmas as a whole family, with Mikasa.

"Merry Christmas, Eren." The little girl's voice remained its hush, but the small smile that graced her face made Eren's grin even wider.

His heart shouldn't have been melting so early in the morning, but there it was, and here was Eren, not complaining one bit.

"Merry Christmas, Mikasa," he said, about to say something else when a light snore erupted from the other bundle on the bed that brought warmth in the night beside him.

Levi was still deeply asleep, his arms empty where Eren had been wrapped up until he shifted away to lay on his back, still lightly snoring. Eren turned back towards Mikasa, the wink all she needed to spring into action.

The two of them jumped on Levi at the same time, shaking his shoulder, his calves, and digging a knuckle into the bottom of his foot (courtesy of Mikasa, payback for all the times he woke her up like this for school).

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, LEVI!" The two of them shouted as Levi was startled awake at the sudden assault, his grey eyes wide open for a moment before narrowing.

"Nuh uh, darling." Eren wagged his finger. "No Mr. Grumpypants this morning, it's Christmas!" Grabbing his husband's face, he kissed the man's lips to emphasize his point. "Now, come on! You're making breakfast."

Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand, and the two of them bounced off the bed, raced out the bedroom door, and stormed down the stairs... but not before they heard Mr. Grumpypants groan, "I swear I'm living with two kids, not one." 

《¤》 《¤》 《¤》

"Wait, wait, wait." Levi batted away their hands from the treasures underneath the Christmas tree just as the two of them were about to touch silver wrapped boxes. "Let me turn on the camera."

"Oh, that's right!" Eren grinned, not deterred, while Mikasa begrudgingly set her present down with a little plop.

He and Levi had stayed up late the night before prepping the kitchen, setting out the presents underneath the tree, and preparing to capture every moment of their first Christmas with Mikasa. Looking at the little girl beside him who stared back with the tiniest bit of hope in her eyes, he wished that their grand wake up scheme was recorded in video or in pictures, but nonetheless, the memory was seared into his heart.

Mikasa wasn't so little anymore, Eren knew that. He just couldn't help but still see the two year old baby girl he met when Levi first introduced Eren to his family at a Christmas dinner party, much like the one they would be hosting later that evening. Even then, Eren was drawn to Mikasa and loved her instantly. He always found it a shame that Mikasa's family had lived so far away that neither he or Levi could get to know her very well or be there as she grew up.

The camera flashed, breaking the soft gaze Eren and Mikasa were sharing, each lost in their own memories.

"All right. Mikasa's presents first, then breakfast."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Mikasa nodded before grabbing the first present with her name on it.

"Why don't I get to open my presents?" Eren looked up from where he was sitting and pouted, only half kidding.

"Eren, baby, you're not nine." Levi held the camera steady, but the wink sent his way let Eren knew that the score was now even in the Christmas shenanigans game. "You'll get your present later."

"Are you recording this already?!" Eren rushed to cover his face. "I'm not decent!"

"Yup." Levi popped the word out. "And it's not my fault you wore your ugliest of Christmas pajamas, dear." 

Eren chucked a pillow at his husband before getting up to sit beside him on the couch, their thighs pressing together. He smiled when he saw his husband was also wearing his ugliest Christmas pajamas. The Ackerman-Jaegers did not do ugly Christmas sweaters, pajamas were more fun (and less public).

Mikasa opened her presents methodically, taking great care to open each corner and perfectly break away each piece of tape, one by one. Meanwhile, Eren cheered on the sidelines, "What's it gonna be?  
and "Oooh, I think you're gonna like this one!" Judging from that alone, you'd think Eren was more excited than she was to open presents, but in reality, he desperately hoping she'd like them all, especially the last one.

They may or may not have overdone it with the presents this year, judging from the two times Levi had to switch SD cards for memory and the clock that said it was now closer to lunch than breakfast. In the years prior, Eren and Levi generally only bought one or two presents for the little kids they knew, from Petra's little coup to Marco's flock, sending them out with a generic 'Merry Christmas from Uncle Levi and Uncle Eren'. But this year, this year, Mikasa was theirs, and Eren would be damned if he didn't spoil her.

Finally, Mikasa reached the very last present underneath the Christmas tree, and the married couple waited with baited breath. There were no cheers from Eren this time, and Eren was pretty sure Levi might have been blushing.

This time, Mikasa's slow and precise process had Levi clenching the camera a little tighter. Eren had a hard time resisting the urge to bite his nails. Yet, the two of them pressed their thighs closer together, edging forward on their seat.

What if she didn't like it?

Mikasa had only opened one edge of the present before catching a peek of currant red, then she ripped away the wrapping paper that matched the sparkle in her dark eyes, threw it to the side, and quietly held the fabric in her hands.

Levi had set the camera down. Eren was finally chewing on a thumbnail. When Mikasa looked up, her eyes, her normally stoic gaze, was beginning to dampen.

"I love it." They watched as she held the scarf tightly to her chest, then to her nose, taking a deep inhale. Her voice even quieter than it was when she woke Eren that morning, soft and full of bittersweet emotion. "I love it," she repeated.

"It was Levi's idea..." Eren started.

"Eren designed it..." Levi gestured towards the ends of the scarf and its embroidered names on each end, the names of her parents.... and their own. "I found the fabric, when, um, we went through what was left. Your mother made me a shirt once, out of this same fabric..."

"It was her favorite." Mikasa finished for him, "Her favorite fabric."

Eren slipped off the couch, sitting beside her. He gently took the scarf from her hands and wrapped it around her neck. As soon as it was securely on her, Mikasa buried her face up to her nose in it, clutching it in her small hands. "Thank you."

Then she was up on shaky legs, arms outstretched, and headed straight for Levi, who caught her and held her tightly.

The past year had been hard on all of them, ever since they all got the call informing them of the fire that killed Levi's cousins, the fire that left Mikasa without a family. They knew then that taking Mikasa in would be the right choice. Things were awkward at the beginning, despite Mikasa and Levi being related through two very special people they both held dear. There was a pain that Eren and Levi could only try and help her cope with, and not before long, things had settled into a rhythm.

Day by day, they became their own little family, even if, occasionally, Levi and Mikasa would headbutt. The two of them both too protective, headstrong, and awkward to get along perfectly. While Eren was always sure Mikasa loved her uncle, Levi wasn't always as sure, always afraid he would ruin their relationship forever. Seeing the two clutch one another tightly, their noses buried in the other's shoulder, though... Eren couldn't help the sniffles. His two dark haired babies loved each other, and this was how they showed it: once a year at Christmas over fabric.

"All right, all right." Eren wiped at his nose. "Hurry up and get all the tears out before everyone starts arriving. I know how you two are, not wanting to show any emotion to the outer world. It's alright. Get it out, get it out." He said even though he ferociously wiped away at his eyes, knowing his nose was as red as Rudolph at this point.

The two identical sharp glares that were directed at him was more than enough to make him start laughing through the droplets that leaked from his eyes, and the warmth that came from two strong but small bodies that wrapped around him let him know who were the real two kiddos in the house.

Things have a way of working themselves out, and Eren was glad for it. He wouldn't ever want one Ackerman without the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi nervously swallowed, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. Logically, he shouldn't be nervous about giving Eren his real gift. They were married for fuck's sake, but his heart was still racing and his head coming up with scenarios of Eren hating it, then leaving him for a horseface and taking Mikasa. Not that he thought Eren would do such a thing, but it was the only equivalent the pain of Eren not liking his gift he could imagine.

He was waiting for Eren to get out of the shower after their long day of putting up with relatives ("Are you sure you're fit for keeping Mikasa, you might not be ready for this commitment") and grouchy Mikasa in need of a nap (she didn't particularly like their relatives' nosy behavior either, not after their morning).

The steamed rolled out of the door as Eren walked out, feet smacking against the wooden floor lightly, clad in only a towel. Water droplets rolled down his exposed belly, hair wet and in his eyes. The white cloth set off Eren's golden skin.

Fuck he's hot, Levi gulped, how did I manage to catch this?

"Properly dry yourself off, dear, or you might catch a cold."

"You'll just take care of me, if I do." Eren smiled.

Levi fidgeted where he was sitting on their large bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs; Eren noticed, taking a seat next to him while still in his towel, getting the forest green fabric of their comforter a little wet.

"You okay?" Eren raised a hand to stroke Levi's cheek, each brush lingering a little longer than the last.

"Yeah, I am... I still haven't given you your real gift yet." His voice betrayed him, cracking on the word gift.

"Oh? That's why you're so nervous then."

Dammit.

"I'm sure I'll love it Levi. You may pretend to not care, but you put your true thoughts into what you give others."

Levi may or may not have blushed at that (that was besides the point) as he pulled out the case from his pocket. Eren gasped when he saw the velvet holder.

"No way," he said as Levi opened it up. "No way."

Inside the velvet casing sat a silver band, the metal designed, warped, and crisscrossed to look like tree branches. Nestled in the silver was an emerald and a sapphire stone, their circumference about the size of a penny. The two stones carved to fit together in almost a ying-yang shape where they met, bending into each other, complementing each other. Just like Eren and Levi. Smaller stones settled in the grooves carved into the ring, making it seem the center piece had wings. Engraved on the inside was a saying Levi won Eren over with underneath the stars by the beach, when Eren was frustrated with his life going nowhere, and Levi feeling as stuck as him. You are my wings of freedom.

Eren was silent for a few beats, staring at the ring with moist eyes.

Levi cleared his throat, before taking Eren's hand, thumbing the silver band that was already there. "So, I know our rings are kind of shitty, and I thought, since we're more stable money wise than we were then... you deserved another one." Levi slipped off Eren's old ring before placing the new one on his finger. The sight of the ring against his tan skin made Eren's breath stutter in silent awe. "Petra helped me narrow it down, until I chose this one. If you don't like it or something, we can take it back." 

His husband shook his head. "No! No, I love it. Thank you so much!"

Eren squeezed his shorter spouse, nuzzling his neck before loosening his grip so he could straddle his partner. Levi jumped, startled a bit by the brunet's reaction, before brushing his hands on the opposite's waist.

"Ah, I was horny before, now I really wanna fuck." Eren grinned, twining their left hands together and hearing the rings clink before leaning in.

Their lips met. Eren was the first to open his mouth, letting Levi in. Their tongues met, exploring the other's mouth. No fight for dominance, only equal claims.

Levi chuckled, taking the towel off the brunet, his hands wandering lower and lower across the golden expanse of skin while they kissed, squeezing every so often, making Eren's heart race faster and faster with each caress of Levi's hands until they found Eren's ass. Levi gripped the round globes firmly, a finger grazing the crease. Eren groaned, pressing their fronts together.

Eren, sitting nude in Levi's lap, pulled their lips away and pouted. "I'm the only one naked, not fair."

Huffing, the ravenette shrugged out of his jacket, being as he was still dressed from their party, then unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Eren pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, brushing his fingers down his husband's strong back while he was at it, feeling each and every dip of muscle.

Levi shivered, his skin tingling from such small touches. Of course, since it was Eren.

Once he was stripped to his boxers (and his husband giggled, somehow unfazed by the Christmas monstrosity that he picked out), he pulled away.

"What about," he hissed as the brat straddling him licked his neck, "Mikasa?"

Eren hummed, grounding onto Levi's hard on.

"She's asleep, exhausted from her first Christmas with us." Eren's mouth brushed his ear, his voice breathy, warming Levi's ear. "Besides, our bedroom is soundproof for a reason."

Levi once again shivered, scrambling to their nightstand to get to some lube and a condom. Once he retrieved the necessities, he reversed their positions, pushing Eren onto his back, his legs on Levi's shoulders.

He got a liberal amount of lube, warming it between his fingers, before slipping the first finger inside of Eren after his nod of approval. The younger wasn't phased, only a little stiff, as they had done this many times before. Levi kissed the smooth skin of Eren's inner thigh, nipping it here and there.

Only when Eren was panting and thrusting down on three fingers, cock flushed against his muscular stomach, did Levi pull away to apply protection. Once he was done, he lined up to Eren's entrance.

Levi looked at Eren with his face crimson, already damp hair sticking to his forehead, expression wrecked. The brunet's pupils were blown, engulfing the brilliant green that matched the emerald on his finger; he was panting, mouth open, spit on his chin from their earlier kiss. A sight like this beneath him was enough to send Levi to paradise, or the second level of Hell, whichever came first. 

"You ready?" Levi's voice was barely over a growl.

"Fuck me already, Levi." Eren moaned, feet now around the ravenette's back, angles crossed, urging Levi to put it in already.

He gently pushed in, using every ounce of control to not plunge his swollen cock all in one thrust, knowing Eren loved it when their pace was nice, slow, and heavy. Easing, ever so slightly, first the head, until he bottomed out against Eren's ass. Eren was already whimpering, arms gripping the shorter's back, nails burning trails down his skin. Levi moaned.

Pumping Eren's member, Levi gently pulled out half way, before thrusting back in, Eren already ready to meet him. He did this several times as his lips wandered down Eren's neck, making their way down to his husband's rosy pink buds that were erect and begging for Levi's attention. Taking one in his mouth, Levi's other hand moved away from its grip on Eren's hip and climbed up his body to play with the other. Eren writhed under him, his back arching, jostling Levi, causing him to bite down harder than expected.

Levi stilled. Eren moaned, loudly.

Thank god for the soundproof walls.

His hips stuttered, thrusting him into Eren's hole much harder than expected. He didn't seem to mind so much though.

"Ah!" Eren cried, tightening around Levi. Levi slowed his hand on Eren's cock, not wanting to cause him to climax right when they discovered something new.

"Want it a bit rougher than usual tonight, hm?"

At the sound of Levi's deep voice, Eren let out a strangled groan, his entrance once again tightening around the shorter.

"Mmn, I-" Eren's hands loosened from Levi's back, finding themselves down beside his hips, bunching the green sheets that complemented the tone of Eren's skin. "Yes, please."

The purr that erupted deep from Eren's throat and vibrated all along his body and around Levi's length was all Levi needed to start. He pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting quick and hard back into Eren. 

"Mmph." Eren panted. "Harder, Levi. F-faster." 

He was more than happy to oblige, his thrusts becoming wide and varied from shallow and deep, but always harder, always faster, until Eren let out the sharp yelp that Levi loved so much. The very pitch of it striking through his heart and all the way down to his cock. Even after several years, finding Eren's prostate was still one of his favorite activities. 

Levi shifted positions, rising up his knees to get better leverage, and gripped Eren's hips firmly before slamming in again, making Eren's little yelps turn into shouts and then into long unending moans.

"I-I'm almost there, Levi. Please." 

Eren was splayed all across the bed, legs spread as far as they could go, hands loosening their grip on the headboard where they had moved some time ago, mouth wide open and panting. Levi leaned over to plunge his tongue into Eren's awaiting mouth, brushing against the roof of the delicious, wet heat, prolonging the kiss as long as he could to deliver one last major thrust, sinking Eren into the mattress. With that, a loud cry erupted from Eren as his release found him, breaking their kiss, but Levi wasn't done just yet. He went back to quick, shallow thrusts, helping Eren ride out his climax until Levi found his own. Eren gripped Levi's face, smashing their lips together so Levi could moan into Eren's mouth when he came. 

Their movements came to a halt, both suddenly spent.

Maybe I really am getting old, Levi thought as their mouths broke apart.

The two of them rested their sweaty foreheads together, still physically connected, but their heart beats filled the room, echoing the bond between them that went beyond the physical realm. 

"Merry Christmas, Eren." Levi breathed, watching his husband's green eyes open up and focus on him, intent and surety shining despite the haze of after sex. 

"I love you, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Here’s some fun notes about his AU:
> 
> -Levi is 30. Eren is 29. 
> 
> -They met during their last year of university.
> 
> -Hanji, Isabel and Farlan, and the 104th were most definitely at their Christmas party, and Hanji was the last to leave. Hanji also turned on the Mariah Carey.
> 
> -Hanji, Isabel, and Eren got really competitive over Just Dance after dinner. Isabel won, of course. And Mikasa suffered second hand embarrassment from seeing one of her fathers act like a kid.
> 
> -Jean and Marco are married with children; same with Petra and Olou
> 
> -Mikasa and Levi bond through quiet comfort (i.e. they’ll both sit in a room and read independently).
> 
> -Sasha did see Levi at the mall, but she decided to spare him and only give Eren a wink and suggestive “Don’t get too heavy handed, now” as she walked out the door.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> \- Dawn & Jazz


End file.
